


Ledger

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Female Protagonist, Fighting Kink, Gen, Missions, Music, POV Female Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Black Widow fanmix. She rocks, she kills, she angsts, she owns. And yeah, all the songs in here have female singers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ledger

* * *

 

01.  **PJ Harvey**  - Kamikaze // 02.  **Bjork**  - Hunter // 03.  **Garbage**  - Only Happy When It Rains // 04.  **Florence And The Machine**  - Seven Devils // 05.  **Sneaker Pimps**  - 6 Underground // 06.  **Nico Vega**  - Million Years // 07.  **Blue Foundation**  - Eyes On Fire // 08.  **M.I.A.**  - Bad Girls // 09.  **Emily Browning**  - Sweet Dreams (DJ WaY Dubstep Remix) // 10.  **Bjork**  - Bachelorette // 11.  **Paloma Faith**  - Stone Cold Sober // 12.  **Massive Attack**  - Dissolved Girl // 13.  **Santigold**  - Say Aha // 14.  **Strawpeople**  - Beautiful Skin // 15.  **Garbage**  - Push It // 16.  **Cat Power**  - Hate // 17.  **Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy**  - Faster Kill Pussycat // 18.  **Lemolo**  - Knives // 19.  **Bjork feat. Skunk Anansie**  - Army of Me (Sucker Punch Remix) // 20.  **Cat Power**  - Ruin // 21.  **Lana Del Rey**  - Serial Killer // 22.  **Rihanna**  - Rockstar 101 ft. Slash // 23.  **Portishead**  - Mysterons // 24.  **Adventure Club feat. Krewella**  - Rise & Fall (Remix) // 25.  **K.D. Lang**  - Constant Craving // 26.  **Halestorm**  - Get Lucky (Daft Punk Cover) // 27.  **Cymphonique**  - Soldier Girl

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/ledger))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
